The Special Life of Kankuro
by Kakashi the Moo Cow
Summary: A special journal for Kankuro. Follow up to Signed From Your Not So Loyal Author, by The Kazekage of Suna
1. First Entry

**January 5-**

Since Gaara's diary worked out so well, Temari is making me write one.

I would have agreed at first if it weren't for Gaara laughing his ass off in the corner.

Let's just say my argument didn't go over well with Temari.

I have three new bruises.

I got my revenge on Gaara by sending Temari's cat over to use his sand as a litterbox.

He will never suspect I did it.

I asked Temari if I could have my own cat.

She told me no, because she has a cat and stupid Gaara hates cats.

I might just get a cat anyways. Although that might not be such a good idea.

Signed From The Epic Author,

Kankuro.


	2. The cat

**January 6-**

I got the cat anyways.

I named it Fluffy.

Temari was pissed and told me to take the cat back.

I argued and said that Fluffy was more worthy to be our cat than CuddlyKinz.

Big mistake.

I got Temari's full rage.

It was not pretty.

And to make things even better, Gaara found my journal.

Which means he found out about the litterbox issue.

He hasn't done anything yet, except for saying your death will be soon.

Don't know how to feel about that.

All I know is I'm not letting Fluffy out of my sight tonight, or tomorrow, or forever...

Your slightly concerned author,

Kankuro


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I missed a day, I um had technical problems...**

* * *

**January 8-**

Gaara hasn't done anything yet, he just glares at me from accross the room.

I have not put Fluffy down since he threatened me, apart from letting him use his litterbox.

Fluffy is not happy with me, and neither is Temari.

But she did let me keep the the cat, despite Gaara's arguments.

Also Cuddlykinz hates Fluffy, and Fluffy hates Cuddlykinz.

Everytime Cuddlykinz comes in the room, they both hiss and screach at eachother.

And then Fluffy claws the shit out of me trying to get at his oppenent. But he never succeeds in doing so.

I still love Fluffy either way.

Your scratched and scarred author,

Kankuro


	4. The Therapist

**January 9-**

It's been two days now, and Gaara hasn't done anything.

But that's the least of my concerns.

Today, I found out Temari was planning on taking me to the therapist tomorrow.

I can't go to the therapist.

So I decided to hide in my room, and lock all the doors, and hide in my room.

Fluffy is here too, and wants to go out and battle Cuddlykinz.

But if I let Fluffy out, Temari might see him.

And if Temari sees him, she might think of me.

And if Temari thinks of me, she will wonder where I am.

And if she wonders where I am, she will look for me.

And if she looks for me, she might find me.

And if she finds me, she will take me to the therapist.

I can't let her take me to the therapist.

Your author who fears for his life,

Kankuro


	5. The Bed

**January 10-**

Day two of avoiding Temari.

She has been looking all over for me.

She came into my room once.

I hid under the bed with the irritated Fluffy who scratched my face.

Temari left after a little while, but I still refuse to come out from under the bed, in case she is still there.

It's been two hours now, and Fluffy has managed to escape me.

I hope Temari shut the door.

Oh great, there goes Fluffy and Cuddlykinz.

I better get them back, but then Temari could find me.

Well I'm sure that they will be fine, I hope.

Your worried about his cat author,

Kankuro.


	6. CuddlyKinz's Accident

**January 11-**

Fluffy managed to claw a part of Cuddlykinz's ear off.

I don't know how that little ball of fluff managed that.

Temari found me, and the bleeding Cuddlykinz.

She smacked me and grabbed that cat.

She screamed that I had to get Fluffy declawed.

No way am I taking my Fluffy's claws off.

The only good news is I think she forgot about the therapist.

She was to busy tending to her damaged cat.

Secretly I'm quite proud of my Fluffy's acheivement.

I never liked Cuddlykinz anyways.

Plus, I think Fluffy just let me escape my biggest issue right now.

I need to remember to get him a special treat.

Your proud Author,

Kankuro


End file.
